


Trick-or-Treat: Interuptions

by spiralicious



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozak and Gunter are both pests but in entirely different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat: Interuptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> From Lj's 2012 Trick-or-Treat meme.

It was not that Gwendal minded Yozak’s surprise visits. In fact, he almost looked forward to them, as much as Gwendal looked forward to anything, especially when it involved surprise cock sucking under his desk like it did today. But right now, he was ready to kill Yozak, or Gunter, he wasn’t sure which at the moment. 

Gunter had suddenly burst into his office to bemoan about some… hell; he didn’t know what the other man’s over dramatics were about anymore. Yozak’s tongue flicking across the head of his cock tended to have that effect. 

Gwendal did his best to keep his face as impassive as ever in an attempt to not draw attention to what was going on under the desk, hoping that Gunter would finish quickly and leave. Apparently, Gunter was in a rather loquacious mood, unfortunately. And Yozak clearly needed to torture him horribly for some reason. He would have to return the favor sometime, after he was rid of Gunter. 

Suddenly, Gunter made a happy sigh and thanked Gwendal for listening. 

“Good night.” He left abruptly as he arrived.

Gwendal felt murderous intent recede as soon as the door shut with Gunter on the other side of it and settled back into enjoying what Yozak was doing.

That was until “Good night to you too, Yozak!” was heard along with laughter from the other side of the door.


End file.
